


The Cat’s Out of the Bag

by OkPhoenix



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, i put my heart and soul into this, one direction inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkPhoenix/pseuds/OkPhoenix
Summary: Summer break had just started and Hanta Sero, a U.A. High School student, was ready to celebrate with his family. Little did he know what his family had in store for him once he got back...
Relationships: Hanta Sero/Garfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	The Cat’s Out of the Bag

With the setting of the moon and holiday at full blossom, U.A. student Hanta Sero let out a sigh.  
“Finally finished packing,” he exhaled.  
Summer break had just started, and Sero was going to his family’s house to celebrate. Sure, he could have left most of his possessions back in his dorm room, but his family planned a huge party to welcome him back, so he decided to take some of his most prized items that he earned at U.A. High School to show them off as well as the basic necessities.  
He pushed all of his boxes filled to the brim with his belongings to the elevator, with his friend Denki on the floor below him taking them out so that they could be put in his father’s car. Once all of his belongings were out and tucked in the trunk, he smiled.  
“I’m gonna miss you dude,” Denki said.  
Sero nodded his head in response. “I’m gonna miss you too, but hey, don’t worry! We’ll be back soon enough.”  
“All right, we ready?” Sero’s father asked.  
“Yeah! I’m ready. Let’s get this summer rolling,” Sero replied.  
With that, he waved a final goodbye to Denki and drove off with his father.  
The drive back wasn’t entirely bad, but his father seemed to have something on his mind. Despite Sero constantly trying to bring up random topics such as his achievements at U.A. or how his family was doing, his father only sighed in response and continued the drive back to their house.  
For a good five minutes, all Sero could do was look out the car window. The only time Sero had been outside of U.A. since he got accepted was for hero training, and thus, he didn’t have much time to properly observe his surroundings. The current moon was as full as a pie, and the streets were quiet with everyone inside celebrating the new break. He rolled down the window, and was met with the wind whistling into his ear. He could have sworn that he had heard a slight meow from a nearby cat, but it was probably his imagination.  
The drive home was seemingly alright until his dad took a sudden hard left into the opposite direction of their house.  
“Woah, wait! Dad, this isn’t…” Sero tried to inform him.  
"Listen, Sero. As you know, our family is heavily in debt. It took awhile for us to come to this conclusion, but after long discussions and thinking, we decided to sell you to pay it off. You'll still be attending U.A. High School, but you'll be living with a man named Garfield instead of at our house.”  
Sero stared at his father, jaw wide open in disbelief. He was… sold? To a random man with a weird name no less? Sure, it was true that his family was having some money problems and didn’t have any form of extra income to try to ease their troubles, but he never knew that his family would resort to this in order to pay off their debt. Sero is their son! Isn’t he? At least, that’s what he thought until just now.  
“I know this isn’t the celebration you exactly wanted or the news you thought you would hear, but he wants this deal to go into effect immediately. Meaning that you’ll probably be living with him as soon as tomorrow,” his father explained.  
Sero didn’t know what to say. He wanted to speak up, but the lump in his throat prevented him from doing so. How could this happen to him? He thought that this only happened in those cheesy One Direction fanfictions he read back in sixth grade on a site called Wattpad but apparently he was proven incredibly wrong.  
His father continued driving down the wrong path. Sero just stared ahead, not even taking in his surroundings anymore.  
This lasted for what seemed like forever. Sero and his father sitting in total silence, drowning in a multitude of emotions that ranged from shock to rage as they continued their adventure forward to who knows where.  
The drive suddenly came to a stop, and Sero swallowed in fear.  
“Alright, this is your stop. Make sure to take your things with you as you’ll need them,” his father said.  
“What?” Sero replied, confused.  
Sero’s father lowered his head down and released a sigh. “This is where Garfield, the man we sold you to, lives. You’ll be living here until further notice with him, so please take your stuff,” he explained.  
Sero, still recovering from disbelief, started to shed tears. He extended his hand to touch his father’s shoulder in an attempt to stop whatever madness was occuring, but his father moved his shoulder before Sero could have the chance.  
“Why?” he started to sob, “I just… can’t believe you would do this. To your own son, no less,” Sero cried out, “did you ever once care about me? Care about my well being? Care about my achievements and improvements?”  
In response, Sero’s father shed a light tear. “You’ll understand soon enough, Sero. You’ll understand. Now please, for the sake of both of us, please get out of this car.”  
Sero, still crying, immediately got out of the car and moved to the trunk to retrieve his stuff. Someone came up to him to help with his luggage, and after all of his belongings were out and the trunk was closed, his dad drove away without saying a word.  
Sero watched his father’s car get smaller and smaller until it was just a tiny little speck that would soon be erased from his memory. The random person tried to ask if he was okay, but all he could do was mutter a slight ‘yes’ as he let them take his boxes one by one to a nearby luggage cart.  
“Right this way, sir. You’re here for master Garfield, am I correct?” they asked, “We’ve heard a lot about you from him. He seems to be very excited to get to meet you.”  
Sero was heavily confused, but his currently shattered mind didn’t dare to ask any questions. He let the person take him and his possessions inside the building, which seemed to be fairly fancy for what Sero could make out with his eyes during his sob fest.  
They got onto an elevator and the other person pressed a button that seemed to say “Floor 20.” He waited and waited until he heard a ding that signaled that they had arrived at their destination. The person pushed his belongings out and Sero followed them to a grandiose door decorated in a variety of eccentric cat-like decor.  
“Excuse me, master Garfield,” the other person knocked on the door, “I have brought Hanta Sero for you.”  
A few seconds passed, and a voice was heard from the inside.  
“You may enter,” the voice said.  
The door opened, and Sero followed the person inside. They left his belongings in what seemed to be the living room of the area and quickly left.  
Sero wanted to ask what their name was or what was going on, but they left too fast and he was still recovering from crying just a minute ago. Suddenly, a voice boomed from a velvety red chair in front of him.  
The chair spinned around, and Sero couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“Hello, Sero. My name is master Garfield, but you can just call me Garfield. From now on, you belong to me as per your family’s handsome donation of well… you,” it spoke.  
It? You may ask. That’s right, it. From what Hanta Sero could see, Garfield was a fucking orange cat.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for you judas


End file.
